One Night at Seth's
|-|Main = One Night at Seth's is the 7th installment in the series, and the sequel to Five Nights at Seth's. Summary "Welcome to the new Fredbear Diner, we are currently looking for a nightguard who would watch the place for just one night before we open it! And we also fixed Fredbear and the other old animatronics, just this simple, roam around the area by looking at your map and don't worry, it shows a red dot if something is there incase if something is another room, use your flashlight and then watch the place!" The way the game works is that every hour acts as a night, for example if 1 AM ends, you will be taking to a minigame and after completing it you are in 2 AM, and the process repeats until 6 AM (with a final minigame). Mechanics Map The map is used to go place to place, by clicking on the red button and click one of the locations and it shows red dots if an animatronic is there, but be careful if someone is there and you go there, it is your end. Flashlight Flashlight is used to light up the room, by activating the flashlight you must click the blue button. The flashlight may lead to death if you keep flashing it rapidly because an animatronic might spawn there. Rooms # Main room # Main hall # Dining area # Show stage # Kitchen # Hallway 1 # Vent area # Hallway 2 # Storage # Play room Animatronics * Fredbear (1 AM) * Springtrap (Spring Bonnie) (1 AM) * Springtoy (1 AM) * Blueman (2 AM) * Phonetom (3 AM) * The Head (4 AM) * Seth (5 AM) Trivia * This is somewhat similar to Fredbear's Family Diner. * The Head is back but not Chainsaw and Ravage, this is to make the game less hard, because Seth and Springtoy are already fast. * In the Show Stage there is no reflection of the stars. * There is a restroom area, but it is not shown. ** It was scrapped due to the fact that it is replaced by the Vent Area. * Though it is called Vent Area, there is only 1 vent that can be seen on the wall. * Seth moves randomly every 30 seconds, and his jumpscare triggers if you stay in the same room with him for 7 seconds. * The jumpscare noise are from FNaF 4. ** There are many references regarding FNaF 4 in this game. ** The free roaming was inspired from the way you had to move door to door in FNaF 4. ** After killed the screen goes red (excluding the static). |-| Gallery = Main room (ONaS).png|The Main Room Main room (ONaS With camera).png|The Main Room (with map) Mainhall (ONaS).png|Mainhall Mainhall (ONaS with Flashlight).png|Mainhall (with flashlight) Dining Area (ONaS).png|Dining Area Show stage.png|Show stage Kitchen (ONaS).png|Kitchen Hallway 1 (ONaS).png|Hallway 1 Vent Area (ONaS).png|Vent Area Hallway 2 (ONaS).png|Hallway 2 Storage (ONaS).png|Storage Play Room (ONaS).png|Playroom Fancy.png|A rare screen image once the game starts Videos Category:Seth Reuben Category:Games